Can't Go Away
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya pada hantu? Dulu, aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang gaib seperti itu. Ketidakpercayaanku akan hal mistis pun berubah, sejak sebuah peristiwa yang sampai saat ini masih segar dalam ingatan terjadi padaku./ Kau tahu nak, terkadang ada hal di dunia ini yang tak perlu kau tahu tapi harus kaupercayai/ up to chap 3!/ happy reading :))
1. The Tree

Ahh... gara-gara kejadian semalem, aku jadi keinget suatu hal, hmmm...

Yosh minna! Ohisashiburi desu ne! :D Kali ini saya membuat sebuah fic yang... eerrr... cukup seram buatku. Ini pengalaman pribadi saya lho. Kalo terlihat mengada-ngada, sekali lagi saya ga bohong, suer deh demi ramen Ichiraku favoritnya Naruto! Hmm.

**Can't Go Away**

**Genre : horror, supernatural**

**Main character : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, miss-type(S), Don't like don't read**

Apakah kalian percaya pada hantu? Well, kupikir kalian pasti tak akan percaya sedikitpun pada kejadian-kejadian di luar nalar manusia.

Dulu, aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang gaib seperti itu. Hantu, setan, jin, dan sebangsanya. Hmm.. tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Ketidakpercayaanku akan hal mistis pun berubah, sejak sebuah peristiwa yang sampai saat ini masih segar dalam ingatan terjadi padaku.

Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu umurku masih 16 tahun. Aku memiliki tetangga di samping rumahku. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang kakek dan nenek yang berusia 70 tahunan, sepasang suami istri, dan 3 orang anaknya. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Keluarga ini memiliki sebuah taman kecil di depan rumah mereka. Di taman itu ada sebuah pohon rambutan yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Sepertinya pohon itu sudah lama ada di sana.

Aku mengenal dekat anak-anak dari keluarga itu. Anak pertama, Akasuna Sasori. Umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia sudah berkuliah sekarang, jadi kami jarang melakukan aktivitas bersama. Padahal dulu aku sering bermain bersamanya saat aku kecil. Dia sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

Anak kedua bernama Haruno Sakura. Aku juga dekat dengannya sejak aku taman kanak-kanak. Waktu itu dia sekelas denganku. Ternyata sampai hari ini pun kami tetap sesekolah dan sekelas. Anak ketiga bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru. Umurnya 5 tahun dibawahku. Aku memang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akrab dengannya. Malah dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri.

Suatu hari saat sedang libur sekolah. Aku mengobrol bertiga dengan Kak Sasori dan Sakura. Sedangkan Konohamaru sedang sibuk main layang-layangan.

"Kak Sasori, bagaimana kabarnya? Kita jarang ketemu ya sekarang!" ucapku pada Kak Sasori. Jujur, aku rindu bisa main lagi bersamanya.

"Ah baik, bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Hehe maaf kakak jarang ada di rumah sih, sibuk kuliah, jadi kita jarang bertemu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Ah kakak nih sok sibuk aja, wee!" Sakura membalas sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang konyol. Kak Sasori juga tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Saat itu, tak sengaja aku melihat pohon rambutan yang masih berdiri kokoh itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi penasaran, sejak kapan pohon itu berdiri.

"Kak Sasori, aku mau tanya. Sejak kapan ya pohon rambutan itu berdiri?"

"Hmm.. kakak juga kurang tahu sih. Sejak kakak kecil pohon ini sudah ada." Jawab kak Sasori. Matanya menatap lurus ke dahan pohon yang besar.

"Wah, berarti sudah lama sekali ya." Ujarku kagum. Hmm.. aku jadi terpikir satu hal konyol. Aku mulai cengengesan. Kak Sasori dan Sakura menatapku bingung.

"Hmm.. kalo malam hari, pasti pohon ini banyak hantunya ya, hehe." Kataku usil. Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Kak Sasori dan Sakura terkejut seperti tersengat listrik. Suasana mendadak hening. Aku menatap mereka bingung.

"Na.. Naruto. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak boleh sompral!" tegur Sakura.

"Itu benar Naruto. Kalau kau sompral bisa-bisa kau diganggu." Kak Sasori yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya menasihatiku. Diganggu, sompral? Ah tidak mungkin hal gila seperti itu terjadi!

"Ah kakak! Sakura! Itu ga mungkin! Masa hari gini masih percaya sama hantu sih! Yang begituan kan ga ada! Hahahaaha, lagian tadi aku ngomong juga cuman maen-maen aja kok!" Aku tertawa-tawa geli. Masa sih di zaman seperti ini masih ada orang-orang yang percaya hal gaib sih? Bahkan Kak Sasori dan Sakura saja percaya! Huh, kolot sekali pikiran mereka!

"Naruto, kau ini bego atau apa sih?! Sudah sompral juga masih sempet ketawa-ketawa!" Sakura berkata sambil marah-marah. Saking marahnya ia menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku sambil berdiri.

"Ha! Akan kubuktikan pada kalian kalau hantu itu ga ada! Itu cuma bohong!" Ucapku kesal, kemudian melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kak Sasori dan Sakura, sekali lagi, hanya menatapku dengan syok. Saat aku melewati pohon besar itu, aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian meludahkan air liurku ke batang.

"Huh, tau rasa lu, pohon sialan!"

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Aku dan Sakura dan Kak Sasori masih akrab seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya Kakek Hiruzen dan istrinya selalu menatap sinis padaku setiap kali aku main ke rumah mereka. Atau bahkan hanya ketika aku mengajak Sakura berangkat bersama mereka terlihat marah padaku.

Suatu hari aku mendapat tetangga baru di kontrakan samping rumahku. Seorang anak lelaki dan kedua orangtuanya. Nama anak itu Uchiha Sasuke. Umurnya sepertinya sama denganku. Tinggi badannya pun sepantar denganku. Dalam sekejap, aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke menjadi teman akrab. Kami juga sering pergi ke tempat les bersama karena kami ternyata satu tempat les.

Di suatu siang, aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke baru saja pulang sekolah. Namun saat hampir sampai ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. Ia berlari kencang menuju halaman rumahnya. Disana Paman Asuma, ayah Sakura, sedang betengkar dengan Kakek Hiruzen dan Kak Sasori. Aku dan Sasuke tak berani mendekat. Kami hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Berani-beraninya kau menebang pohon rambutan ini, Asuma! Dasar anak durhaka!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara kakek Hiruzen yanng sedang membentak sambil menunjuk wajah Paman Asuma. Hah? Pohonnya ditebang?! Setelah kulihat lebih jeli, aku baru sadar kalau pohon rambutan itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya menyisakan tunggul pohon yang besar dan batang pohon yang kini hanya tergeletak di tanah.

"Memang apa yang salah kalau kutebang?! Pohon ini juga banyak hama ulatnya dan sering mengganggu! Apa Ayah tidak mengerti?!" Paman Asuma menjawab dengan suara tinggi. Wajah mereka berdua merah padam. Nafas mereka juga terengah-engah.

"Sudah hentikan Ayah! Jangan membentak Kakek!" Ucap Kak Sasori yang emosinya terpancing. "Kakak benar, Ayah. Tolong jangan berkelahi.. hiks.." Sakura mencoba menengahi perkelahian diantara mereka.

"Tahu apa kalian, dasar anak-anak ingusan!" bentak Paman Asuma kasar. Tiba-tiba Kakek Hiruzen terlihat kesakitan, ia memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya terlihat sesak dan kesadarannya menghilang. Refleks Kak Sasori menangkap tubuh kakek yang limbung kemudian langsung membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya berlutut dan terdiam di depan tunggul pohon yang baru saja ditebang. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan tangisannya. Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya. Kami tidak berani mendekat karena bisa-bisa kami dianggap mencampuri urusan internal keluarga.

Saat aku sedang memperhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku meremang. Dan terdengar bisikan suara perempuan yang terdengar lembut di telingaku.

"Naruto..."

Setelah kejadian siang itu, kakek Hiruzen jatuh sakit. Beliau dirawat di rumah sakit karena makin hari kondisinya makin buruk.

Sakura dan Kak Sasori menjadi pendiam, begitu pula dengan Konohamaru yang biasanya ceria kini jadi lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah. Gelondongan kayu pohon itu pun dibiarkan begitu saja di sisi lapangan tepat di depan rumah kami bertiga.

Di suatu sore yang mendung, aku dan Sasuke pergi les bersama. Tadinya kami mau berangkat bersama Sakura. Tapi ternyata tadi dia sudah diantar oleh Kak Sasori. Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol mulai dari pacar Sasuke, seorang gadis manis dari kelas sebelah bernama Ino, tugas dan pelajaran sekolah, juga guru-guru galak.

Selama kami mengobrol, aku memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Matanya yang hitam seperti onyx samar-samar berubah sedikit menjadi merah. Tubuhnya menjadi sedikit kurus dan kulitnya yang putih menjadi pucat. Aku baru sadar setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Sasuke juga jadi berubah seperti ini.

"Hey Teme, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Kurus lagi. Sakit ya?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Tapi Sasuke malah terdiam seakan ia tidak mendengar pertanyaanku. Karena kesal kutanya dia sekali lagi, "Woy Teme denger ga lu pertanyaan gue? Kok ga ngejawab? Kesambet ya lu?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berkata "sepertinya kau tidak perlu tau."

"Ayolah Temeee, sahabatku yang paling ganteng, beritahu aku! Kau itu kenapa?" Kuulangi pertanyaanku sekali lagi.

"Hmm, oke kalo itu yang kau mau. Perhatikan mataku sekarang." Sasuke berkata padaku. Kuperhatikan pupil matanya yang menjadi kemerahan.

"Sas, matamu kelilipan ya? Kok merah?" tanyaku jujur. Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi kesal.

"Hmm.. sebenernya ini kau yang bego atau gimana sih Dobee?! Masa yang beginian dibilang kelilipan." Ujarnya makin kesal. Huh! Terus apalagi coba kalau bukan kelilipan?! Bikin bingung aja si Teme! Gumamku dalam hati.

"Huft.. yasudah. Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bilang sesuatu! Mendengar kata itu, otomatis aku langsung mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Sesuatu? Apaan tuuh?!" ucapku sambil memperdekat tubuhku pada tubuh Sasuke. Bukannya memberi tahu, dia malah mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

"Eh kampret ngedorong-dorong gue! Di samping solokan nih! Kalo jatoh gimana?!" teriakku di telinga Sasuke sambil misah-misuh. Lagipula kalau aku jatuh ke selokan kan bahaya juga!

"Lagian elu ngapain juga deket-deket gue! Kaya maho lu." Ucap Sasuke kejam. Siapa juga yang maho coba?! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu!

"Yaudah deh! Cepetan kasih tau!" Ucapku frustasi.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang, "Beneran lu pengen tau?"

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan semangat 45. Jantungku berdegup kencang, nafasku memburu. Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Dan sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya, aku memiliki indera keenam, Naruto."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

Woo aku meleset nih! Tadinya mau bikin 1 chapter eh jadinya multichap =='. Yaudin deh, cerita ini sepertinya akan berakhir di chap selanjutnya.

Kalau ceritanya jelek maaf yaa, soalnya ini based from true story (meski ada beberapa adegan yang ditambah) =='. Dan disini aku jadi Narutonya. Gomen banget kalau ada kesamaan cerita karena ini bukan CopyPaste dari manapun. Oya disini ceritanya kalo chara"nya lagi marah atau kesel, bahasa mereka berubah dari kamu-aku jadi elu-gue, terus bisa juga dari ngomong baku tiba" kasar, huehhe *labil deh*. oya seremnya juga belum muncul ya? chapter depan klimaksnya kok ;).

Makasih buat yang mau baca, sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya :)


	2. Sign

**Can't Go Away**

**Genre : horror, supernatural**

**Main character : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, miss-type(S), Don't like don't read**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter two : Sign**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan semangat 45. Jantungku berdegup kencang, nafasku memburu. Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Dan sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya, aku memiliki indera keenam, Naruto."

Siiing...

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHA...!"

Apa-apaan si Teme?! Masa tadi dia bilang 'punya indera keenam'?! Ha! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi pelawak begini? Indera keenam itu kan ga ada! Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menurutku sangat bodoh. Aku bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa orang sejenius dia malah percaya pada hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Haha.. haha.. ckckck.. Temee temee, kalau mau ngelawak jangan disini, sana jadi wayang OVJ aja!"

"Aku tidak melawak, Naruto."

Siiing...

Hening. Sasuke.. dia bilang dia tidak sedang melawak?! Tidak mungkin ia menganggap semua hal omong kosong seperti ini adalah nyata! Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Ne, temee.. kalo begitu jelaskan apa hubungannya indera keenam mu dengan kedua matamu yang memerah itu!"

Ha! Aku yakin sekali jawabannya pasti akan sangat mengada-ada! Aku tersenyum mengejek menatap wajahnya yang serius.

"Hn... jika ada seseorang yang sedang dipengaruhi atau diganggu, maka mataku akan memerah ketika dekat dengan orang yang diganggu itu."

Siiing...

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHA...!"

Haa lagi-lagi jawaban bodoh seperti itu! Aku tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mana mungkin mata seseorang dapat berubah seperti itu hanya karena alasan bodoh yang benar-benar konyol. Perutku yang sudah terkocok habis oleh omong kosong yang Sasuke lontarkan sudah kupegang erat-erat. Bahkan saking kerasnya aku tertawa, airmata malah mengalir di sudut-sudut kedua mataku.

Huh! Konyol!

Sasuke tiba-tiba memberi deathglare, menusuk mataku tajam. Dan itu sukses membuatku bungkam.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam tanpa membahas apapun lagi. Sasuke menatap langit dan gerakan awan di atasnya. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Hey, dobe..."

Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan. Tak biasanya ia mulai bicara duluan. Aneh.

"Apa teme?"

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Naruto."

DEG.

Haaah..? aku hanya berhaaah ria dalam hati menutupi perasaanku yang terkejut dan.. takut? Ah tidak mungkin! Tak ada yang harus kutakutkan, apapun itu. Dan aku tak perlu berhati-hati akan hal yang tak ada seperti itu. Akhirnya aku tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke dan kami melanjutkan kembali perjalanan dengan tenang.

0o0o0o0

Sore sudah berakhir, berganti menjadi malam. Aku masih duduk terjebak di pojokan sebuah angkutan umum. Sedangkan hujan masih mengguyur deras diluar jendela mobil. Huft... Sudah hujan, sendirian, masih di jalan, hidup lagi! Coba kalo tadi sore aku mau menunggu Sasuke yang masih ada praktek biologi tambahan bersama Orochimaru-sensei, atau mengantar Sakura untuk berbelanja, pasti aku tidak akan sendirian seperti ini.

Argh, sialan!

Ah tapi yasudahlah, daripada aku menggerutu tak jelas lebih baik aku memperhatikan keadaan saja.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Di depanku ada seseorang tertidur dengan kepala yang menunduk. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah dia remaja, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, atau kakek nenek karena ia memakai semacam jubah yang menutup tubuhnya juga kepalanya.

Satu hal yang terlintas di kepalaku : Norak abis!

Selain kami berdua, tak ada lagi orang selain pria paruh baya yang menjadi supir. Suara petir menyambar-nyambar di luar. Dan hujan malah semakin mengamuk. Untung saja jalanan kosong jadi tak perlu khawatir pulang terlalu malam.

Lama kelamaan, mataku rasanya mengantuk sekali. Ingin rasanya aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Ah tapi tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau penumpang di depanku adalah seorang pencopet dan tiba-tiba mengambil barang-barangku saat aku sedang terlelap? Yasudah deh, tidak usah tidur.

Ckiit!

Swing.. duak!

"Aw!" aku menjerit kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau tiba-tiba mobil yang sedang melaju sangat kencang ngerem mendadak? Belum kalau posisi kita yang asalnya ada di pojok jadi meluncur bebas dengan kepala yang menabrak bagian belakang jok supir! Belum kalau ngerem mendadaknya di seberang sebuah rumah sakit!

Satu hal yang terlintas tentang supir ini : dramatis!

Penumpang yang menunduk itu berdiri dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk dalam. Ia turun begitu saja, tanpa membayar sepeser uang pun. Pak supir pun tak bereaksi banyak dan melajukan mobil itu kembali.

Aku memperhatikan sosok yang tadi baru saja turun. Tangannya memegang hoodie yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya dan ia membukanya. Ternyata ia seorang perempuan berambut panjang! Tapi kok ditengah hujan begini ia malah membuka penutup kepalanya? Ah cewek aneh!

Sosok itu masih ada dalam jangkauan pandangku. Dan saat aku mengedip..

Hah? Perempuan itu, kok hilang?!

Ah tidak mungkin! Pasti cuma salah lihat!

Perhatianku kembali pada si pak supir yang hanya bereaksi biasa saja. Ha? Membingungkan!

"Pak, kok bapak tadi tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanyaku pada supir yang berekspresi datar.

"Biar penumpang yang tadi bisa turun." Ucapnya singkat padat jelas plus ekspresi datarnya.

"Kok bapak bisa tahu kalau dia turun disitu?" tanyaku heran. Bukankah kalau mau turun harus bilang dulu ya? Masa tiba-tiba si supirnya tiba-tiba tahu?

"Soalnya sudah biasa de."

"Terus ga bayar juga kayak tadi?"

Hahahaha!  
Si bapak itu malah mendadak tertawa, seperti baru saja mendengar pertanyaan konyol. Aku hanya memasang troll face melihat kelakuan bapak itu.

"Ya engga bayar lah! Wong dia bukan manusia!"

DEG

Bukan manusia? Lho? Kalo bukan manusia, terus apa dong?

Apa mungkin dia...?

Ah gak! Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti manusia! Si bapak tadi mungkin saja sedang mengantuk saat aku sedang bertanya. Tapi tidak mungkin. Saat kuperhatikan lagi, wajah bapak itu biasa saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda ngantuk sama sekali.

"Ah bapak bisa aja! Mana mungkin lah pak! Jelas-jelas tadi itu orang, jelas kok aku liatnya!"

Siiing...

.

.

Suasana mendadak hening. Si bapak yang tadinya berwajah rileks sehabis ia tertawa tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Mobil pun melaju lebih cepat. Menerobos hujan yang masih tetap deras seperti saat aku pertama naik tadi.

"Hey nak."

Suara bapak itu memecahkan keheningan. Aku melirik lewat kaca spion menatap wajahnya.

"Iya pak ada apa?"

"Apakah kamu tidak mempercayaiku barusan?" tanya bapak itu. Aku semakin gusar. Untuk apa ia bertanya hal seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau si bapak ini juga percaya hal mistis.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kak Sasori...

"Ya jelas engga percayalaah! Itu kan cuma bohong. Di dunia ini ga ada hal semacam hantu dan lain sebagainya pak. Jadi pasti yang tadi itu manusia." Ucapku menjelaskan pada bapak itu sambil mencoba sabar.

Coba kalau bapak ini Sasuke, sudah kuhajar dia karena lagi-lagi membicarakan hal yang bodoh dan tak masuk akal.

Si bapak hanya terkejut, lalu memasang wajah datar kembali. "Kau tahu nak, terkadang ada hal di dunia ini yang tak perlu kau tahu tapi harus kaupercayai."

DEG

Haaa? Ini tidak masuk akal! Mengapa semua orang, termasuk bapak yang sama sekali kukenal ini, memberi nasehat serupa yang pada intinya aku harus percaya pada hal gaib?

Apa mereka sudah gila?

Aku hendak memprotes kata-katanya saat aku sadar ternyata aku sudah hampir turun. "Stop pak!"

Ckiit..

Suara remnya membuat gigiku ngilu. Uh bisa tidak sih ia tak perlu mengerem mendadak lagi? aku sudah cukup kesal dengan omongan tak masuk akal orang-orang termasuk pak supir itu. Ah tapi yasudahlah tak perlu dibahas. Toh, orang lain ini.

Saat aku hendak mengulurkan uang lima ribu ryo padanya, ia langsung menolak.

"Aku tak butuh uang itu, tapi berhati-hatilah."

DEG

Kembali aku tercenung mendengarnya. Kemarin, Sasuke sudah menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati dan sekarang orang yang aku tak kenal sama sekali pun menyuruhku berhati-hati.

ada apa ini?

Aku memandang lekat wajah supir yang sekarang terlihat agak cemas, lalu aku melompat turun. Dan sialnya di depanku ada kubangan air!

Bruk!  
Haa?

Kenapa? Harusnya kan kakiku menginjak air dan kepalu terguyur basah. Tapi kenapa lingkungan di tempatku turun sangat kering?! Padahal kan saat aku turun tadi hujan masih turun sangat deras dan udara terasa dingin!

Belum kekagetanku usai, aku tercenung kembali. Tepat di sampingku, seharusnya angkutan yang tadi kunaiki masih ada. Tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mobil itu berlalu? tidak mungkin! Mobil itu hilang dengan cepat!

fuuu...

Aku merasakan seseorang meniup tengkukku. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun yang ada di sini. Aku merinding.

Mendadak aku teringat perkataan Sasuke padaku tempo hari. Ia bilang, jika matanya memerah tak wajar berarti ada seseorang terdekatnya yang sedang diganggu atau dipengaruhi.

Apakah... ini sebuah pertanda bagiku kalau mereka itu ada?

Dan aku sedang diganggu mereka?!

Ah! tidak mungkin!

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

**Huaa apdet bo! **

**Semoga chap ini menarik ya! Author nulisnya sambil ada cacing disko lho di matanya, hihi *tabok***

**Yosh kita balas review!**

**Aikawa Jasumin : oke nih udah apdet, hehe. Iya author gapercaya sama hantu, tapi ga nyampe yang bener-bener kagak percaya kaya Naruto, Cuma sebatas ga percaya aja, hehe.**

**Dey chan : ahh, seharusnya kamu tahu kalau rumahku ada dalam kebon yang luas banget, huhu serem abis T.T**

**Gyuururu-kun : ehehe, maap aku ga nulis sompral itu apa ^^. Hmm bukan! Sebenernya itu bukan sharingan, tapi Cuma matanya jadi merah aja, huehehe. Tapi kalo kamu nganggep itu sharingan juga gapapa, sama-sama merah kaan? **

**Oya sedikit omake. Jadi sebenernya emang temen author (yang bertindak sebagai sasuke dalam cerita) punya kemampuan aneh. Jadi kalo orang terdekatnya mau ngalamin 'gangguan' (dalam kasus ini author sendiri) maka nanti di tangan sama kukunya bakal berubah jadi kehijauan gitu. Terus dia jadi ga enak badan. Katanya si 'pengganggu' itu menyerap energi dia juga yang menyebabkan dia bakal jadi sakit. Untuk kasus tangan kehijauan itu, bahkan temen author pun ga mau bilang .**

**Tapi buat fic ini, author bikin si sasu matanya jadi merah. Kan kalo dia tangannya jadi ijo kan susah juga. Nanti malah ketuker ama hulk :p**

**Sumpah kalo boleh jujur, masih merinding kalo bikin fic ini, hiiiy! .**

**Naah segitu aja deh fic buat chapter ini, sekali lagi maaf kependekan. Buat chapter depan janji deh diperpanjang!**

**Doumo arigatou buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu singgah di fic milik author :).**

**Sign,**

**真奈美**


	3. Seal

**Can't Go Away**

**Genre : horror, supernatural**

**Main character : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, miss-type(S), Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter three : Seal**

**.**

**.**

.

**Ting...tong...**

Rumahku terlihat sepi. Lampu halaman tidak menyala, begitu pula lampu di dalam rumah. Kelihatannya di rumah tak ada orang. Kemana orangtuaku ya? Batinku. Karena tak kunjung ada respon, aku mencari kunci cadangan di saku celanaku. Lalu kubuka pintu rumahku yang terkunci.

**Cklek...**

"Tadaima.." aku berkata pelan setengah berbisik setelah membuka pintu masuk rumahku. Dengan tidak semangat, aku duduk dan melepas sepatu sekolahku. Sesaat aku termenung, memikirkan kejadian tak masuk akal yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Wanita berambut panjang yang menghilang begitu saja, supir kendaraan umum yang aneh, hujan yang tiba-tiba berhenti...

Argh, sialan! Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu! Itu Cuma kebetulan, ya kebetulan...

Tapi, entah mengapa aku jadi agak ragu. Memang benar, belakangan ini, sejak pohon di rumah Sakura ditebang, aku sering mengalami hal-hal di luar nalar manusia. Mulai dari hembusan nafas di tengkukku tempo hari, pengakuan Sasuke akan indera keenamnya, wanita yang menghilang di tepi jalan, sampai orang asing yang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati. Bahkan Sasuke juga...

**Drrrt...drrrt..**

Handphoneku bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Aku mengeceknya, ternyata pesan dari Ibuku.

**From : Ibu**

'Naruto, malam ini Ibu tak pulang ke rumah karena kakekmu tiba-tiba sakit. Ayahmu juga tadi siang berangkat dinas ke luar kota. Jadi malam ini kau jaga rumah ya, sayang.'

Haaa... sendirian deh, batinku dalam hati. Jujur, aku tak terbiasa sendirian di rumah. Biasanya Ibuku selalu ada di rumah meskipun Ayah sering pulang malam. Damn! Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini malah harus sendirian sih?!

Daripada menggerutu tak jelas, aku langsung bangkit dan merapikan sepatuku di rak dan mengunci pintu. Rumah terasa sangat sepi dan lengang. Biasanya jam segini, aku dan Ibu sedang mengobrol dan bercanda sambil menonton acara di televisi sambil menunggu Ayah pulang. Rasanya berbeda sekali kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku di lantai dua. Kamar yang isinya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai sementara kertas-kertas bekas teronggok begitu saja di atas meja belajar. Seprai kasur acak-acakan, selimut tak beraturan...

Satu prestasi hari ini : Rumah Gembel Wanna be

Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Akhirnya aku mencari-cari handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Fyuuuhh...

Aku merasakan deru nafas yang dingin di belakang tengkukku. Persis seperti tempo hari saat pohon itu ditebang. Bulu kudukku meremang seketika itu juga. Langkahku terasa berat, rasanya seperti terpancang di lantai yang kupijak. Kami-sama, tolong aku!

Belum aku selesai berdoa, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Menghalangi seakan aku berniat menerobos pergi. Rambutnya berwarna indigo tergerai kusut. Kakinya terlihat melayang. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam legam. Gadis ini... mirip sekali dengan gadis yang berada di kendaraan umum bersamaku tadi!

Mata gadis ini terlihat mengerikan. Kedua bola matanya beriris putih berkilau, seperti mutiara. Dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di pelipisnya. Mata itu menatap penuh dendam, amarah, dan kesedihan...

Tuhaaaaan... apa Engkau berniat mengujiku? Atau malah menghukumku? Apa salahku Tuhaaaan?!

Lututku lemas. Rasanya energiku tersedot habis entah kemana. Lama-lama tubuhku ambruk di lantai yang dingin. Kedua mataku masih bisa terbuka. Aku masih menatap kedua matanya yang mengerikan itu. Seakan menghipnotisku untuk tertidur dalam mimpi buruk.

0o0o0o0

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam erat. Rasanya berat sekali untuk terbuka. Aku menggeliat, mengumpulkan nyawa. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tubuhku basah dan terendam air hangat... Huh?

Astaga! Kenapa aku ada di dalam kamar mandi sambil berendam?! Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku sedang mandi. Dan parahnya lagi, aku berendam masih dengan seragam lengkap!

Ini tidak masuk akal!

Seingatku, tadi aku berada di dalam kamarku. Aku melihat seorang gadis manis dengan mata yang menyeramkan di ambang pintu kamar. Setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun.

Satu prestasi hari ini : Dikejar-cewek-cantik-tapi-bukan-cewek-wanna-be (?)

Ah, sudahlah!

Aku berdiri dan membuka seluruh pakaianku dan langsung mandi tanpa memikirkan hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Aku kembali berendam sembari merilekskan tubuhku. Mengalami kejadian bodoh selama beberapa hari membuatku lelah...

Aku lelah menyangkal keberadaan mereka...

Damn! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Justru aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyangkal semua hal tak masuk akal itu dan tetap berani. Aku tidak takut!

Setelah mandi aku langsung berpakaian dan beranjak ke dalam kamarku. Aku melompat ke atas kasurku. Tak sabar untuk bisa tidur dan bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat. Kumatikan lampu kamarku.

'Oyasumi...'

Suara siapa itu?! Suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar...

Krak... krak...krak..

Suara cakaran kuku terdengar dari balkon luar kamarku. Suara apalagi sekarang?! Aku mendadak sangat gusar. Baru saja aku mau tidur, sudah diganggu lagi!

"Heh yang di luar sana! Jangan beraninya maen di belakang, banci!"

Aku memberanikan diri memaki makhluk sialan yang mencakar-cakar pintu. Lima menit berlalu. Suara cakaran itu menjadi semakin keras. Aku sudah tak tahan! Apa sih mau mereka?!

"Woy udah gue bilang nih ye, mau apa sih loe bikin gaduh malem-malem?! Ga berhenti juga, gue cekek!"

Suara cakaran itu mendadak berhenti. Suasana menjadi tenang kembali. Hanya suara serangga yang terdengar. Rasain tuh, dasar setan banci!

Mataku sudah hampir terpejam sempurna. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Duak!

Seseorang berusaha mendobrak pintu balkonku! Apa itu?! Maling?! Rampok?! Apapun itu, perasaanku menjadi tak tenang. Kini, aku langsung bangkit berdiri. Kuambil tongkat baseball kesayanganku dari balik lemari. Kalau maling itu berhasil masuk, akan kuhajar dia sampai babak belur!

Duak!

Pintu kamarku terbuka sempurna dengan engsel yang patah. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, ia bukan maling, atau juga rampok. Orang itu... dia.. d-dia adalah gadis yang tadi!

TUHAAAAN! Tolong hambaMu dari gangguan setan yang terkutuk, TUHAAAN!

Gadis itu menatapku marah. Amat marah, penuh dendam. Seakan aku adalah seorang pembunuh yang menghabisi nya dan ia kembali dalam bentuk yang lain untuk balas dendam...

Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Hey kau! Apa maumu?! Sejak tempo hari, kau selalu menggangguku! Jika kau ingin menakutiku, percuma! Aku tak takut dengan makhluk sepertimu!"

Gadis itu malah semakin marah. Aura gelap muncul dan menguar dari tubuhnya. Mata putihnya kian mengerikan. Dia maju dengan cepat! Hendak menyerangku!

"Berhenti!"

Siapa itu? Aku mendengar suara seorang pria di luar. Gadis—hantu—itu mendadak berhenti. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Begitu pula denganku.

Dan aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Di balkon, Sasuke berdiri dan menatap tajam pada gadis itu. Menatap dengan sepasang bola mata beriris semerah darah. Gadis itu terpana, begitu pula denganku. Urat mata gadis itu mulai menghilang. Sorot matanya tidak lagi dendam, namun berganti menjadi terpesona dan... takut?

Mata Sasuke berkilau semakin terang. Irisnya yang merah dengan motif yang asing berputar, seakan berusaha menyedot gadis itu agar menghilang dan menyegelnya dalam mata itu. Gadis itu menjerit seperti kesakitan. Membuat beberapa kaca jendela sedikit retak dan memekakkan telinga. Tak lama, tubuh solid gadis itu mulai seperti kabut dan menghilang.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

** CHAP 3 SELESAI! HELL YEAH! #CAPSLOCKJEBOL**

** Akhirnya setelah bersemedi (?) sekian lama, fic ini update juga. Terimakasih minna san yang ga pernah bosen nunggu fic ini diupdate. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! #bowed**

** Maaf juga kalau chapter kali ini terlalu pendek, kebetulan ga ada waktu #taboked #soksibuk.**

** Akhir kata, terimakasih, dan REVIEW :D**

**Sign, **

**真奈****美**


End file.
